The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Light emitting devices including light emitting elements have been widely used in the past as a light source in liquid crystal television backlights, lighting fixtures, and the like. As such a light emitting device, a light emitting device in which the electrodes of LED elements serve as connection electrodes for a mother board has been proposed (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-227470 A).